Una tarde de té a escondidas
by Drewyd
Summary: Las cosas que Lysander hace para mantener a su novia en extremo son un poco... extremas. En especial si estás debajo de una mesa y te intentan sacar un ojo con un zapato. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín: "Cupido al azar" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece. Derechos reservados a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín: "Cupido al azar" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Tarde de té a escondidas**

—Apresúrate, Lysander, que nos van a ver

El chico se tuvo que agachar hasta que le dolió la espalda para poder caber en la capa de invisibilidad. Victoire, quien no era tan alta, andaba a grandes zancadas mientras salían de Hogwarts rumbo hacia Hogsmeade.

—Creo que ya se fueron para otro lado.

—¿Si? Quitémonos la capa de una vez, que me estoy despeinando.

La capa de invisibilidad que Lysander le había pedido prestada a su amigo Albus cayó en las manos del joven, y ambos pudieron caminar por fin en un ritmo normal.

—No entiendo por qué tenemos que escondernos —decía Victoire con la misma cantinela de siempre.

—No quiero saber lo que tu hermano y tus primos me harían si descubriesen que estoy saliendo contigo —respondió Lysander, sintiendo un escalofrío en su espina dorsal—. Todavía quiero tener hijos, muchas gracias.

—Eres un exagerado —Victoire rodó los ojos, pero aun así le estampó un beso en los labios.

Ambos se dirigieron a Madame Pudipié con rapidez, y al entrar sintieron una ráfaga de aire caliente. El lugar estaba lleno y decorado con muchos querubines dorados, motivo de San Valentín. Luego de sentarse en el lugar más alejado de la puerta, pidieron unos tés y quedaron en silencio.

Lysander miró a su novia a escondidas y por un momento deseó hacer pública de una buena vez su relación, porque realmente quería a la chica y no le gustaba sentarse en lo más profundo de un local solo para que no les viesen. Luego recordó lo que le hicieron al novio de Rose, Anthony Green, y el sentimiento se le pasó.

—¿Esos no son James y Fred? —inquirió Victoire repentinamente, y cuando Lysander volteó, ciertamente estaban Weasley y Potter en la entrada, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al chico le consoló la idea de que solamente viniesen para buscar chicas, pero Madame Pudipié los dirigió justamente hacia donde estaba la escondida pareja, y las alarmas se prendieron.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Lysander en ese instante tuvo la más estúpida y cliché idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido: agarró su taza de té y se metió debajo de la mesa, escondido gracias a los manteles rosados y blancos que la decoraban.

—¿Qué puñetas estás haciendo, Lysander? —le espetó Victoire, pero en ese justo momento llegaron sus dos primos y la saludaron.

Scamander no podía creer lo horrible de su suerte cuando James y Fred se sentaron en la mesa y uno de ellos casi le saca un ojo con su zapato.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola, Vic?

—Um… yo vine a tomar té, aquí es muy bueno.

—¿Sí? ¿Estás segura que no viniste aquí con nadie?

—No es tu problema, James.

A Lysander entonces le dio un súbito ataque de risa, porque, demonios, estaba debajo de una mesa con una taza de té en la mano escondiéndose de los primos de su novia. Suerte que no lo habían elegido en Gryffindor, porque tenía de valiente lo que Voldemort de inocente.

James entonces movió la pierna y le metió el pie en la boca a Lysander, que estaba por tomar un trago de su taza de té, y soltó un jadeo. Toda la bebida se le había derramado en la ropa

—¡Toqué algo debajo de la mesa!

—Debió ser la pata de la mesa —respondió Victoire

Al final, los dos muchachos terminaron por irse y Lysander salió de su escondite a trompicones, con la ropa llena de té y escupiendo.

—Bueno, pudo haber sido peor —sentenció Lysander con seriedad, mientras Victoire reía a carcajadas.

Todo sea para conservar su novia y su carnet del día del padre.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong> Esto ha quedado más extraño de lo que yo esperaba, y corto. En fin, jamás me imagine que me iba a tocar una pareja así, y me tuve que tomar algunas libertades al momento de colocar la edad, pues según Rowling Luna y Rolf tuvieron hijos mucho después que Harry y sus amigos. Bueh, que se le hace.

Por favor, review y sugerencias bien aceptadas.


End file.
